With the technological advancement of display panels and electronic components, thickness reduction of electronic apparatuses, especially the displays such as liquid crystal displays, has been progressed rapidly, and television receivers and the like have been improved in appearance design. In such displays, a front-face housing on a display-surface side and a rear-face housing on a back-face side are fastened by screws or the like, and a display panel is placed between the front-face housing and the rear-face housing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).